helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Chelsea Ching
|birthplace = O'ahu, Hawaii, United States |origin = |bloodtype = |zodiac = |height = 170cm |shoesize = |genre = J-Pop |occupation = Idol, Singer, Actress, Model |active = 1998-2009 |agency = (1999-2000) Premier Models and Talent (2005-2009) |label = SME Records (1999-2000) |group1 = Coconuts Musume |mcolor1 = |join1 = March, 1999 |graduate1 = January, 2000 |days1 = 10 months |debutsingle1 = Halation Summer / Summer Night Town (English Version) |lastsingle1 = DANCE & CHANCE |acts = Coconuts Musume |website = |instagram = |facebook = }} Chelsea Ching (in Japanese: チェルシー・チン, legal name: Chelsea Monroe"Chelsea Monroe (Ching) Profile" (in English).), known as Chelsea (チェルシー) in Japan, is the former leader of the Hello! Project group Coconuts Musume. Biography 1998 In November, a series of auditions called the Pacific Dream Pop Singer Competition was held in Hawaii, USA. 1500 applicants signed up, and Makoto (a band mate of Tsunku, producer of Morning Musume and Hello! Project) was allegedly the one choosing five girls out of the 1,500. 1999 In March, Tsunku had chosen Ayaka, Chelsea, April, Danielle, and Mika as the winners. Chelsea's outgoing and lively personality, along with her strong vocals, made her the leader of the group. On May 27, Coconuts Musume were first introduced on an episode of ASAYAN, and on July 23, they released their debut single, Halation Summer / Summer Night Town (English Version). In August, the group made their debut in Taiwan and released the Taiwanese edition of their first single. The music videos for both "Halation Summer" and "Summer Night Town (English Version)" were shot there. On August 25, Coconuts Musume released their second single, DANCE & CHANCE. In October, the group released a collection of their music videos on VHS and DVD titled Coconuts Musume. In November, it was announced that they were searching for a sixth member of the group.5 2000 In January, it was announced that Chelsea and April had graduated from the group to continue their education back in Hawaii. Rumors were spread about how the girls had problems adjusting to life and culture in Japan as they spoke no Japanese, and had wished to go back home permanently. 2000-2009 Upon leaving Japan, Chelsea pursued a model and acting career, starring in several prints, commercials, runways, music videos, TV, film, and theater. While attending school, she made an appearance on a reality television show called "Meet My Folks" in 2003 that aired on NBC', '''where 7 girls competed for one guy while trying to win his parents approval. Chelsea won! 2010-2019 Chelsea has since graduated with Honors from the University of California Santa Barbara with a degree in Psychology and a degree in Business Economics. She later started working as an animal doctor, and got married in 2014https://vimeo.com/88556896, changing her name to Chelsea Ching Monroe. Around 2018, she gave birth to a baby boy. Profile *'Name:' Chelsea Ching (チェルシー・チン) *'Birthday:' *'Birthplace:' O'ahu, Hawaii, United States *'Western Zodiac:' Libra *'Eastern Zodiac:' Dog *'Hello! Project Groups:''' **Coconuts Musume (1999-2000) Discography Featured In Singles= ;Coconuts Musume * Halation Summer / Summer Night Town (English Version) * DANCE & CHANCE * The Single |-|Compilation Albums= ;Coconuts Musume * Kyoro-chan Original Soundtrack * Petit Best ~Ki Ao Aka~ |-|DVDs= ;Coconuts Musume * Coconuts Musume * Petit Best ~Ki Ao Aka~ DVD |-|Concerts= ;Coconuts Musume * Hello! Project '99 Work Print * Mikano Sportswear 1999-2008 * Nexus Hair Products * Rainbow Weddings * Intex * Ala Moana * Liberty House * Hawaiian Island Creations * MXB Magazine * Jane Magazine * Women of Hawaii Calendar * Vix Girl International Calendar * White Sands Girls of Santa Barbara Calendar * Picture Plane Imaging * Larry Gordon stock photography * Hilton Hawaiian Village * Honolulu Magazine June Issue 2006 * Midweek Swimsuit Issue May 2006 * Smart Magazine Cover March/April 2007 Issue * J Salon * Island Pearls (Maui Divers) * Pualani * Tombomb * Locals Only, * Art of Women Calendar * Hawaiian Island Creations * MXB Magazine * Jane Magazine * Nexxus * Sally Beauty Hair Salon * Stuff Magazine * Max Magazine * Hilton Hawaiian Village Bridal * Honolulu Magazine June 2006 issue * Midweek Swimwear May 2006 issue * Pacific Rim August issue * Smart Magazine Cover March/April 2007 issue * Pualani Hawaii Swimwear 2007-2008 * Mu'u Mu'u Heaven * Cirque Designer Belts * Ala Moana Magazine Summer 2007 * Free Surf Magazine August 2007 * Free Surf 2008 Calendars * Roberta Oaks Fall/Winter 2007 * MisFortune * Roberta Oaks Spring/Summer 2008 * Pacific Rim Magazine February 2008 * Intex cover 2009, * Havika Bikinis 2008 * Peonie Clothing Catalogue 2008 * Ala Moana Magazine Cover/Editorial Sept/Oct 2008 Runway * Guess * Agnes B * Mac Makeup * Ethels * Chop Salon * Reebok * Valerie Joseph * Pualani Swimwear * Tori Richards * M.A.C. makeup * Bvlgari * Miss Sixty * Bebe * Lacoste * Theory Commercials * Hawaiian Island Creations * Visa * Rumours Nightclub * Symantec AntiVirus Software * PSA Commercial * Suntory Japan * Taco Bell * Centex Ko'olina Condos * Best Buy/Circuit City * Hawaii Satellite Center Music Videos * Mariah Carey * Hoku Ho ("How Do I Feel?") * Tube * Coconuts Musume ("Halation Summer", "Summer Night Town", "Dance & Chance") * Homegrown TV * Beat Bang * ASAYAN * OC 16 Promotion for Hula-la Swimwear * Cast member on NBC's "Meet My Folks" * Lead on Paramount Pictures' pilot for the reality show "Girls Gone Crazy" * Host of "Pacific Expeditions" tv show * Host of Hawaiian Airlines Island Incoming Flight Video * Maui Hyatt Video * Beyond the Break * Board Stories Fashion Episode * GrindTV Film * Love and Testosterone (Character - Allie) Theater * Charlie Brown (Principal) * Winnie the Pooh (principal) * Guys and Dolls (Principal) * HMS Pinafore (Chorus) * Into the Woods (Principal) Other * Sally Beauty Hairshow * Singer for Coconuts Musume (signed with Sony Entertainment Japan) Trivia * Has two sisters; Courtney and Casey. Honorary Titles References es:Chelsea Ching Category:September Births Category:1999 Additions Category:2000 Departures Category:1982 Births Category:Members born in Showa Period Category:Members born before Hello! Project's formation Category:Members featured on Utaban Category:Coconuts Musume Category:Libra Category:Members from America Category:Group Leaders Category:Members who are married Category:Members who performed overseas Category:Dog